Hansoexposed.com
The site "hansoexposed.com" is no longer in use by Lost media. The domain name is currently for sale. Hansoexposed.com (link) is a website announced on July 22nd by Rachel Blake at Comic-Con in San Diego as part of The Lost Experience (click here for the video of her appearance). It is a video decoding site, allowing codes scattered throughout the web, and off-line, to be entered & provide access to Rachel's video of Sri Lanka, which she claims will take down The Hanso Foundation. It signals a third stage of the game, following the hacks of thehansofoundation.org and Rachel's video blog. Instructions for Use Go to hansoexposed.com and click "Register". Enter all of the relevant information, and then login using your new username and password. You'll also be sent a confirmation email from Rachel Blake. When you log in you'll see 70 spaces along the middle of the page, and 7 groups of 10 boxes (bringing the total up to 70 again) at the top of the page. This is where your clips can be stored when they're not in a sequence. The row along the middle is for clips in sequence. "Fragment codes" can be hidden everywhere - although Rachel initially suggested they would all appear online, some have been posted in real life locales. She also suggested they would always accompanied by glyph symbols, but some codes have been released via audio and not included glyphs - it is unclear whether the images of the glyphs matter for the game. When a code is found, you can enter the code on the site. Users have discovered that it is possible to see how many fragments have been released, and whether or not they have been found, by examining HansoExposed.com's XML File, which also contains the information for the leaderboard and recently saved sequences. Codes As of September 8, all 70 fragments have been found, meaning the end of stage 3 of 5 of The Lost Experience. Glyph codes link to information about the video fragment the code unlocks on the Sri Lanka Video page''. Discovery dates link to information about The Lost Experience clues for that day. 01-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-50 51-60 61-70 .| description=Alvar Hanso talking.| transcript=Hanso- "...we will be able to change those core factors, and give humanity a chance to survive." }} Video Fragment Order Need help on arranging yours? Go to Sri Lanka Video *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/8ef046361d1c57f162701d39846a5148 Video of all 70 fragments] discovered (in potential order) Detailed Description of Hansoexposed.com Opening Screen - Hanso Exposed, Sequence Edit ' '''Welcome screen Confirmation E-mail Arrange Screen Share Clip Email - The message sent by the system when you use the Send Sequence option Another Email from Rachel on August 22nd 2006 Another Email from Rachel on August 24th 2006 Another Email from Rachel on September 18th 2006 External links * HansoExposed * Lost Kodes Blog * Glyphomatic (by-passes slow load time of HansoExposed site, enters and organizes new codes for you) de:Hansoexposed.com fr:Hansoexposed.com pt:Hansoexposed.com Category:Official sites Category:The Lost Experience Category:Websites Category:The Lost Experience websites